Senior Prom
by Alvin'sChick93
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes' Senior prom is coming near! Besides Alvin has alot more responsibility to deal with while Dave is out of town will he do what must be done or get in trouble for sticking up for his brother..Read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

The week of the Senior Prom

The week of the Senior Prom

Ch 1

"Preparing for the Prom"

Early one morning Alvin and his brothers woke up and got ready for school. As he exits his shower, and fixes his shirt and belt he hears his cell ring. He reads the caller id and answers.

"Hey sweetie I'm already up. Do you ladies want us to drive you to school this morning?"

She looked at her sisters, and then she said.

"Yea we'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't forget we're going shopping for the prom Alvie after school today."

He sighed and said.

"Yea I know. You don't have to remind me. My brothers and your sisters already got their outfits last weekend. Now we have to get ours. See you in 10 bye princess love you."

Simon looked and asked.

"Why haven't you gone shopping yet? The prom is two days away, and you're up for Prom King and Brittany is up for Prom Queen. Speaking of which what colors are you wearing?"

He looked and brushed his hair. Then he put his cap on and said.

"The usual colors we wear. I'm wearing red and most likely Brittany is wearing pink and red. After exams today we're going shopping; chill Simon will you? Come on the girls will be here in 10. Theo lets get a move on. We have exams today. Theodore come on already. It's also our last week of school."

All 3 boys headed outside, and Dave yelled.

"Boys no book bags remember! I can't believe it you 3 are graduating already!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Dave calm down we still have our exams, and our prom. Besides our graduation ceremony. It's not like we're going anywhere. See you after school bye Dave. Come on you 2 the girls are already here."

Alvin opened the passenger side for Brittany, and then he drove off toward the school followed behind his two brothers. As Brittany got out of the car and walked toward the school her ex- boyfriend Brandon attempted to kiss her. She realized it and pushed him off.

"Leave me alone Brandon; I'm with Alvin! If you don't leave me alone he'll get angry, and go after you like he did at Homecoming! He went to park his car you better get your hands off of me!"

He laughed and forced a kiss on her lips. Then he pushed her down, and Alvin saw it. He ran toward the school and grabbed him then he punched him in the mouth busting his lip.

"Leave her alone she's with me now SCRAM! Either leave or you'll have more than a busted lip! Move it Brandon I mean it!"

Brandon gulped and ran off to class crying. Then Alvin ran to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright? Come on give me your hand."

She smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and said.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Alvie; let's get to class before we're late for our exam. The bell is about to ring. We need to move it now!"

1st hour lasted and hour and a half because of their exams. Then they had a 45 minute lunch and decided to eat outside instead of inside the cafeteria. When lunch ended they headed to 2nd hour for the last exam of the day. He sat and took his exam in silence; and then he went over it and handed it to the teacher. The teacher looked and said.

"You can leave now Seville. Unless you want to wait for Ms. Miller to finish her exam. If that's the case then sit and remain silent. Not a peep from you Seville understood?"

He sat back down in his desk and put his head down. Then he drifted off to sleep at his desk and she shook her head as she finished her exam.

'Poor guy he's so tired! I wonder why he didn't get any sleep last night. Oh well I'll get him up when I'm done. I'll let him sleep.'

She went back to her exam and watched the clock as it moved slowly. She finished her exam 20 minutes before the bell was about to ring. Then she handed it to her teacher and shook Alvin. He didn't budge and she sighed. The she tried to take his cap and that didn't work either. So she decided to whisper in his ear.

"Alvin come on and get up we're done and can leave now! Alvin the bell is ringing in 20 minutes let's go. Oh it's hopeless you're not listening to me. Fine then I'll let the bell wake you up!"

5 minutes before the bell was about to ring he woke up and looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I am just really tired since I couldn't seem to get to sleep last night because a certain brother couldn't seem to keep his hands off your sister! He kept me up till like 1am because he was preoccupied by your little sister. Until I got angry and so did Simon and we both knocked on his door and sent Eleanor home! Oh believe me Simon is probably also asleep in his exam don't think he's not!"

Brittany looked and asked.

"Were they you know? Do any of you know what they were doing in his room that kept you two from sleeping? I mean I saw Elle this morning and she didn't seem any different. What about Theo how did he look this morning?"

Alvin looked and grabbed her hand as they exited the class room.

"He didn't look like he was on cloud 9. Yet I still have no idea what they were doing in his room and neither does Simon. I mean yea he still hasn't but I don't think he would with our father home and us next door and across the hall."

Theo overheard and said.

"No we weren't; she just told me the truth about their hard life and ended up crying herself to sleep on me. You two couldn't sleep last night because Dave was yelling at me and accusing me of the same thing he accused you and Brittany of when she fell asleep on you. Besides I yelled back at him like you did Alvin. Besides we did get close until Dave walked in on us! Sorry about keeping you and Simon up but I don't want to wait anymore! I'm having a hard time controlling myself when she's in my room and have to run into my bathroom and cool off! How do you manage to stay in control Alvin?"

Alvin looked and gulped.

"Umm I have to go now Theo. See you when we're done shopping. Come on Brittany."

They got in his car and he drove toward the mall. Then he parked his car and put the alarm on. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her and helped her out. She took his hand and they headed toward the mall entrance. She saw her favorite store and dragged him inside.

"Oh isn't that dress perfect for the prom? Alvin look at the color and the shiny sequins on it. Can you buy it for me please? I left my money at home.

He looked and said.

"Go try it on and let's see how it looks on you; then I'll tell you my answer. I'll be right here waiting."

He waited for her to exit the fitting room and stared at his watch. She exited and his eyes were fixed on the dress and how perfect it looked on her. He swallowed hard and said.

"Whoa that does look good on you! I'm actually speechless! All I can say is WOW!! Oh alright how much is this going to cost me?"

She smiled and said.

"Oh only 280."

His eyes went up.

"What! Do I look like I'm made of money! Are you crazy?"

She looked and begged.

"Oh please get it for me! I really want this dress its perfect! It's our Senior Prom!"

He sighed and said.

"Oh alright I'll get it for you. Let's go pay for it. Come on Brittany!"

She hugged him, and gave him a kiss.

"Oh thank you. I love you so much!"

He smiled as they went and paid for her dress.

"You're very welcome Princess. I love you to."

As they left her store she said.

"Now it's your turn to get your outfit. I'm getting it for you."

He looked and said.

"What! You told me you didn't have any money on you."

She walked away and said.

"I said that? I guess I lied!"

He started to get angry and yelled at her.

"Brittany! I'm going to kill you. Get back here and start explaining why you lied to me? I mean it start talking!"

She looked and sighed.

"I really wanted that dress, but Ms. Miller only gave me 300; I wouldn't have enough to get shoes and of course accessories! Oh by the way it's nice to see your anger again!"

He looked at her puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you didn't like me yelling so I stopped. Besides we're not kids anymore. We're mature teens and are passed that."

She looked and said.

"Yea I know that now; but I still do miss you getting angry with me."

He shook his head.

"Why? You really don't do anything to get me angry now like you did when we were just friends and kids! Don't ever lie to me again; you should've just told me you only had a certain amount to spend. Then I would've bought your dress for the prom. What do you mean you're buying my suit?"

She looked and said.

"It's the least I could do since you bought my dress. Let's go look at the suits. What are you wearing again?"

He looked and shook his head.

"I'm wearing a black suit with a red shirt and tie. It has to match your dress right? Don't you even think I'm wearing a pink shirt and tie to our Prom not happening! Pink is not my color it's your color!"

She looked and laughed.

"Oh why not? My dress is pink with red sequins! You'll look good in pink you know I'm right!"

He shook his head.

"No way am I not wearing a pink shirt and that's final! I am wearing a red shirt with my suit and maybe a pink tie! Depending on how it looks!"

She smiled and said.

"Oh fine you big baby. I'll get you a black suit with a red shirt and tie. Oh did I mention I was just kidding when I said you should wear a pink shirt and tie!"

He looked and shook his head. Then she asked.

"Oh what's your size? I keep on forgetting."

He looked and said.

"A medium Brittany. I'm a medium."

She looked at the suits and picked one out.

"How's this one; and look it comes with a red shirt and tie. Go try it on and let's see how it looks on you."

He took it and entered the fitting room. Then he put it on and exited the fitting room. She looked at it on him and said.

"Wow that suit looks fine on you. What do you think?"

He looked and said.

"It looks good and also matches your dress perfectly. Besides it's the perfect fit. Even though I can't seem to get this stupid tie to stay in place. Help me out will you?"

She smiled and tied it for him. Then she said.

"Now go look in the mirror. Wow you really do look good in that suit if I say so myself! Do you want that one or would you rather try on more?"

He shook his head.

"No I like this one. I don't think any of the other suits match your dress the way this one does. No let's get this one. Then we'll get your shoes and accessories. After we finish shopping we'll get a bite to eat at the food court and then head home so we can study for our last two exams at my house since those are the two hardest subjects. Then after those exams we're finished with school."

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Then they headed to the register and she paid for his suit. He smiled and took her hand.

"Thank you for getting my suit; even though I could've bought it myself you know?"

She smiled and said.

"You're welcome Alvie. Let's go get our shoes now; and then of course my accessories. Hmm should I get new earrings or a necklace; or maybe a bracelet?"

He looked and said.

"Why not a whole set?"

She looked and said.

"Hmm maybe you're right, but I have to see how much I have left after I get our shoes. Then I'll decide ok Alvie."

He nodded his head.

"Ok fine whatever you say? I have to do something over there anyway? No you can't come with me either. I'll be right back. Just get me a pair of black shoes; not too expensive ok? I mean it."

She looked and nodded.

"Ok no problem."

He ran toward the jewelry exchange and then he looked at the sets of earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. He also looked at the engagement rings next to the sets and sighed. Then he shook his head.

'No getting a ring for Brittany until I get my father and my mothers' blessing. Oh and Ms. Miller of course. They'll think I'm crazy because I'm so young and so is she; but I can't help it I'm in love with the girl since I was 9 ½ . Anyway enough about that. What set should I get her for prom. There are so many choices; and she loves gold. Which one goes with her dress the best? Let me see here. Hmm what a hard decision.'

He finally decided on a 10 KT set with her birthstone and his. He paid for it and hid it in his jean pocket. Then he headed back to the show store and asked.

"Next think you're going to ask is what size am I in shoes right? Whoa those are nice shoes to go with your dress sweetie. What's wrong?"

She sighed and said.

"I don't have enough money to get accessories. I'm so upset. My shoes alone cost me 74 and your shoes cost me 50. I only have 100 left and need it to get my hair and nails done before the prom. What am I going to do Alvin?"

He smiled and said.

"You don't have to worry about the accessories just yet now do you? Our prom is two days away. Maybe when we come back on Saturday morning I'll get them for you. Come on let's get something to eat I can hear your stomach growling. Besides we still have to study for our exams it's already 6:30pm and Dave is calling me. Oh let him leave a message my phone has no signal in the store. Come on Princess we'll worry about the accessories on Saturday alright?"

She smiled and felt his hand behind her and on her shoulder.

"OK Alvin I'll worry about the accessories Saturday. You're right I'm starving, and we have a lot of studying to do also."

They walked to the food court and he got their food. Then after they ate he drove toward the house and listened to Dave's message. Then he looked and said.

"See told you he was calling me. Dinner will be ready is less than 30 minutes; and I have dishes. So after we eat wait for me in my room and I'll be up when I'm done with the dishes ok? Be ready for my father to check on us though. I think he's suspicious on how far we went in our relationship; and we both know we went pretty far, but haven't gotten caught yet and I am not intending on getting caught either! What about you?"

She shook her head.

"Oh no way; not by your father or Ms. Miller they'll kill both of us! Even though you did get caught years ago when we were 14 and 13. Then after that you got wiser and got away with it and so did I! What more can I say Alvie you're a bad boy; but I still love you!"

He smiled slyly and said.

"That I am and not afraid to admit it either. I just hope none of my brothers get busted even though Simon is pretty slick himself! Yet I think his day is coming and so is your sister Jeanette's! The main one I worry about is Theo he's really fighting it and your sister Elle knows he is! Remind me to have a long talk with him when we get home; even if it means I have to admit how fast I lose my self-control when we're alone in my room or your room! I hid it from him for so long and just hope he doesn't hate me when he finds out! You remember how Simon reacted when I told him! Oh man he hated me with a passion and then got pulled in himself!"

She looked and said.

"Oh please don't remind me about that back stabbing jerk! You covered his butt when he was younger; yet when he found out. What he go and do; tell your father and get you grounded! I'll never forgive him for that and you shouldn't either! Besides he laughed in your face when you got grounded! Then my little sister Jeanette went after him like a mad woman! That was too funny! Oh and then Theo, Elle, and you….ganged up on him! Oh speaking of the back stabber here he comes! Let's hope he doesn't go and tell your father what we do when we're alone!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Week of the Senior Prom

The Week of the Senior Prom

Ch 2

"Arrival at the Prom"

Saturday morning Alvin woke up around 10am, and got dressed. Then he woke up his two brothers and said.

"Come on you two we have to get the girls their corsages. I can't believe all 3 of us forgot about the corsages. We got everything else but the corsages. Talk about being absent-minded."

Simon woke up and put his glasses on. Then he looked.

"Alvin pull yourself together. Dave already got them they're in the fridge. Stop worrying about the corsages and go talk to Theo he's been real upset lately. I think I made a mistake and got him more upset then he was before."

Alvin looked and asked.

"What did you do to upset him? Simon what did you do?"

He looked and gulped.

"Umm I laughed at him when he asked me for advice."

Alvin glared and yelled.

"You did what? What kind of advice did he go to you for? Answer me Simon before I injure you?"

He stared and said.

"We're talking about Theodore here. He couldn't have been serious about going all the way with Eleanor. He's way too shy and sweet."

Alvin entered Theodore's room and sat on the bed. Then he asked.

"What kind of advice were you trying to get from Simon? I'm here now let me know what's been on your mind lately. I'll listen and not laugh I promise."

He looked and said.

"I already tried to ask you and you walked away. So forget about it I'll figure it out on my own I'm probably better off anyway since neither of you want to listen to me and think I'm too shy! Don't worry about it. Thanks for nothing."

Alvin looked and said.

"Theo on Thursday I had a lot to do. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to you. I did try to talk to you after we came back, but you were studying with Elle. I'm available now talk to me I'll listen I promise."

He looked and said.

"Ok fine. See tonight is Prom night right? Eleanor has an idea to get a room so we can move to the next level of our relationship. You know the level you and Simon are on with Jeanette and Brittany. She wants to get there, but I'm not sure I'm ready. Alvin seriously how old were you when you made the decision to move ahead with Brittany? I'm so confused and have to keep on fighting the urge I get when she's in my room especially when Dave is home. Like Thursday night I had to run to my bathroom because when we made out the kisses became so intense and then my hand went inside her shirt and she ended up in her bra and umm. I was so scared when I realized that. Then we got into a fight and she didn't talk to me for the remainder of the night!"

Alvin got off his bed and looked in the hall to see that Simon was no where in sight. Then he looked by his door and sighed with relief he was talking to Jeanette on the phone in the kitchen. Dave looked and asked.

"Alvin what are you up to?"

He looked and said.

"Oh nothing; I'm just talking to Theodore about brotherly stuff. What time will lunch be ready again? Just come and get us when lunch is ready ok Dave."

Dave nodded his head.

"Ok Alvin and it's too early for lunch. Don't you mean breakfast?"

He looked and responded to his father.

"Yea that's what I meant to say. Sorry about that Dave."

He entered Theodore's room and said.

"Umm you remember the night I got stuck at practice and came in at 2am the next day?"

He looked and said.

"Yea I remember. How can I forget you hung up on me you meanie?"

He gulped and said.

"Well the night before we took it all the way. That's why I came in at 2am, and ended up getting grounded for an entire month. I was 14 Theo; not 17. That was the day Mr. Big Mouth had to go and open his mouth. That was our 2nd time, and I thought fast and cooled down before Dave came in my room. I made Brittany hop in a cold shower before dad came in and seen how sweaty she was. See me I can hide it, but not so much Brittany. Actually I've been doing that a lot lately, and should really stop. Anyway what I'm saying is get the room with Elle after prom and see what happens. Don't keep on fighting it; if you do then one of these days you'll completely lose it and end up hurting her! That happened to Mike and now his girl is afraid to be alone with him."

Theo looked puzzled.

"Yea but Dave told us to wait till we're married. Our religion tells us the same thing. Yet when I asked Dave he told me to try and avoid it as much as I can, unless we both want it to happen. Now you know why I wanted to talk to you. You seem to explain it better than our father. When you explain it I understand what you're trying to say, but when dad does I get so confused."

Alvin smiled and said.

"You get confused when dad tells you because he's old. Besides you know I have more than enough experience to give you advice. Actually listen to this when I tell you. If you feel it's heading in that direction; make sure it's also what your partner wants. Whatever you do not pressure her into it if she seems scared! It basically starts with the kissing and then it escalates to the point where it happens and it happens fast baby brother. Within seconds like a lightning bolt flashing in the sky!"

He looked and said.

"Oh wow that is real fast! Now I'm even more leery. I don't think I'm ready even though she is; but I'll see where it heads tonight. Oh here comes Dad let's drop the subject before he starts asking questions or starts accusing like usual! I wish he'd accuse Mr. Simon once in a while instead of you and me. Well mainly you what am I saying? Don't get offended you know I'm right?"

After the conversation with Theo he heard his cell ring and answered.

"Hey Brittany where are you now?"

She responded as the lady did her nails and said.

"We're at the mall getting our hair and nails done. What time are you 3 picking us up again? Oh yea and what are our plans after prom? I know what Elle and Theo's plans are, and who knows what Simon and Jeanette are up to? Especially after what they got caught doing a few months ago when we had our talent show and you were left in charge? Oh did you ever tell your father or did you keep your promise?"

He sighed and responded.

"Maybe we could walk along the boardwalk and then sit along the shore beneath the moonlight. Then we'll get a room on the beach. After that we'll see what happens or doesn't happen. I can ask Jake to use his limo to drop us off at my house so I can get my car. Then we also have two more options. We could also get a room at the same place as our prom. Then our final option is go chill with Jake and his date."

She looked and responded into her cell.

"I rather be with you alone after our prom. It's our Prom night Alvie; its' supposed to be romantic and being with Jake and his date won't be. Like I want to sit on the shore and watch them make love on the sand do you?"

He shook his head.

"No way; I'll just ask him to drop us off at my house and we'll go to the beach after the prom in my car. Remember I have no curfew tonight. Then we'll get a room on the beach and take it from there ok?"

She responded in her cell with a smile.

"Ok then we'll do that. I gotta go now Alvin; they're putting my hair under the blow dryer. See you at 7 love you Alvin!"

He also smiled as he responded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way princess. Now that we know our plans tonight I'm going to get the key to our room after I get off the phone with you. See you at 7 then love you Brittany bye now."

He hung up his cell and grabbed his car keys. Then he got in his car and drove toward the beach. When he got out of his car he put his shades on and entered the hotel to get their room. Several fans recognized him and he signed autographs. Then when the fans scattered he went to the desk and asked.

"Are there any rooms available that have an ocean view tonight?"

The guy at the desk looked and said.

"Oh Mr. Seville nice to see you here again? What time will you be checking in so I can see what we have available?"

He looked and thought for a second.

"Umm around 12:30am after our prom. Depending on what time I get through the traffic that is."

The guy looked through the computer and said.

"Oh yes we do have rooms with an ocean view available. Here you go Mr. Seville have a nice day and enjoy your prom."

He looked and said.

"Thank you I'll try to. Thanks again; have a nice day."

He put his shades back on and exited the hotel. Then he got in his car and drove back home placing the key in his jean pocket. When he pulled up Simon was on the porch waiting for him. Alvin got out of his car and glared.

"Oh what do you want Simon? Well I'm asking you a question? If you're going to ask me where I went then go on and ask me already? Are you forgetting whose the oldest here? "

Simon looked and asked.

"I may be younger than you, but I'm more responsible than you are. Where did you go without telling anyone; do you have any idea how worried Dave was. Now answer the question; where did you go Alvin?"

Alvin saw Dave and walked over to him.

"I had to do something before our prom. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I had to get there before a certain time. We don't have a curfew tonight do we?"

Dave smiled at his eldest and said.

"No I'm not giving you 3 a curfew Alvin. It's your Senior Prom no senior goes home after the prom I already know that. I was a senior in High School too well years ago and really don't remember what time I came home the day after. Oh I have to tell you something. I have a really important business meeting in town and won't be home till tomorrow morning. Please make sure you 3 have your key to get in, and enjoy your night. If any of your brothers do something I forbid under this roof I want you to take the responsibility and call me please Alvin. You're the eldest and I'm leaving you in charge tonight I am trusting you to do the right thing."

Simon didn't hear that part and already ran into his room to call Jeanette. Brittany heard her sister's cell ringing and looked.

"Aren't you going to answer it? It's Simon; well what are you waiting for? Hello are you paying attention to me at all? Exactly what are you trying to hide? JEANETTE!!"

Jeanette looked and asked.

"Oh me; what about you? Exactly what are you doing after prom? What afraid to tell me cause I know you and him are up to no good! Well"

Brittany glared and yelled.

"Oh really? Let me tell you what we're doing after prom. Alvin and I are getting a ride with Jake and picking up his car. Then we're going to walk along the beach! Then we're getting a room on the beach. Ok Ms. Know it all now say something to me if you dare. Now if you'd excuse me I have to get ready for the prom. You better not be up to anything young lady. Cause if you are then you'll get caught and I'm not sticking up for you again do I make myself clear?"

Brittany slammed her bedroom door and took her shower making sure her hair was covered. Then when she got out of her shower she put her gown on and put her lip gloss on. Then she sprayed her perfume on and put her shoes on. She descended from the stairs and grabbed her purse. Then she sat at the table and drank a glass of water. Eleanor was the next one to get ready and also took a shower. When she came out she called to Brittany.

"Brit can you please zip it up for me I'm having a hard time zipping it up."

Brittany carefully walked up the stairs and helped her with the zipper and helped her put the necklace Theodore gave her their 3rd year together around her neck and smiled.

"You really look amazing Elle. I can't believe it we're finally seniors and about to graduate from High School. Then we have to enter the real world and work to make money."

Eleanor looked and said.

"Umm Brit we do have a job already we're the Chipettes. So basically we're already in the real world. Wow I can't believe he bought you that gown it's so gorgeous and it looks so good on you. How'd you convince him to buy it for you? I wish I didn't have to buy my gown. You're so lucky to have a man buy your prom gown for you."

She looked and said.

"I didn't have enough for it so he bought it for me. Besides I bought his suit and the shoes. So I'm not really that lucky. I don't even have accessories to accent my gown at least you do."

Eleanor looked and said.

"Why do you care? Hello you're with the lead singer of the Chipmunks; do you really think people will care if you're wearing jewelry or not! All they'll see is you on Alvin's arm and will wish it was them. You have to chill Brittany; you're up for Prom Queen. You really have to cheer up seriously. Did you ever tell Ms. Miller about Jean and Simon a year ago?"

She shook her head.

"No I didn't and neither did Alvin. Even though I should especially after what she tried to do to me when all we were doing in his room was studying for our exams."

Eleanor looked at her and stared.

"You two were not studying in his room Brittany. Sorry to bust your bubble but Theo and I knew what you two were really doing. It wasn't Jeanette either it was Simon no one else. She was the one that went after him when he went and got Dave. So don't go yelling at her she was trying to cover both your butts for not telling on them."

Jeanette entered and said.

"Ladies we have a problem. Ms. Miller is taking us to the prom and I can't get any of the boys to tell them. What are we going to do; the night is already bad. How can she do this to us and not let us arrive at the prom with our men? Doesn't she trust us or no?"

Brittany shrugged.

"I have no idea Jean. Wow you really look amazing in that gown. You picked the right color too. Simon will be speechless when he sees you in that gown!"

She looked and said.

"No he won't he helped me pick it out because I was having a hard time choosing one. Actually he paid for my gown because I was like 50 dollars short and he felt bad. Wow I can't believe it finally we're going to our Senior Prom unlike some of the other young singers out there."

Eleanor looked and smiled.

"Oh yea you can say that again. Lucky for us too; come on ladies we have to go now Ms. Miller is calling. All we can do is continue to try and get the boys. We're in for a long night girls."

They all got in Ms. Miller's car and Brittany shook her head.

'Oh how embarrassing pulling up to our prom in our step mother's car! Can this night get any worse than it is? Oh no it just did. Please save me from this awful night Alvie!'

They exited the car and Jordin laughed.

"Oh Brittany I thought you 3 were going with the Chipmunks. Where are they? Oh I guess you 3 have been lying all year to us? We all know they have better things to do then show up at a prom!"

Just then the Chipmunk limo pulled up and Alvin looked at her.

"You were saying Jordin. Brit where are your sisters?"

She looked and said.

"Oh they're already inside. I have been embarrassed and there is nothing I can do to fix it! Our step mother had to drive us and make us look like idiots! We tried to call you boys and tell you but for some reason we just couldn't seem to get through. Alvin my life is officially over as of right now!"

He looked at her and smiled.

"How can you say that? I'm right here Brittany and we're here together. You're going to listen to those jealous fans when you know that you're my girl and have been for almost 9 years princess! Why do you pay attention to that garbage! Now before we make our grand entrance put out your wrist so I can put your corsage on. Then close your eyes and don't open them till I say ok?"

Simon and Theodore looked.

"We'll be inside waiting for you two. As soon as we find the girls that is! See you inside Alvin and Brittany. Oh we need the corsages for Elle and Jean."

Alvin entered the limo and took the corsages out. Then he handed it to his brothers and said.

"Go on inside we'll be right there. Get us a table away from the jealous girls that love to call the girls liars because we're with the Chipettes and not them. Oh no get a table across from them they'll see how wrong they are."

Brittany looked and said.

"Oh don't worry Jean already got our table across from Jordin and her posse. When Simon finds her she should be sitting down drinking some sparkling cider waiting for you 3. As for Elle she's probably at the refreshment table Theo. Oh I should tell you her ex won't leave her alone and calls her a liar when she tells him you're her man Theo. We'll see you inside we promise."

Alvin looked and said.

"Ok now close your eyes I have something to accent that sexy gown you're wearing. No opening them till I tell you to ok."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. Then he moved her hair from her neck and put the necklace on and tightened the clasp. Then he put her hair back and placed the bracelet around her wrist. He put the box in her hand and said.

"Ok open your eyes now and look down."

She opened her eyes and seen the necklace shining in the spotlight above them. Then she embraced him tightly and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled and said.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

She nodded her head and asked.

"Oh is there a mirror around so I can put the earrings on that match the rest of the set Alvin?"

He pointed to their limo and the chauffer opened the door for her and flipped open the mirror and flicked on the light. She sat in the back and took her pink earring out of her ears and put the ones on that matched the set he gave her. The chauffer approached him.

"Mr. Alvin would you like me to come back here to pick up you and Ms. Miller so you can go to your house and get your car? Neither of your brothers need my services tonight."

He looked and nodded.

"Yes I would. I didn't think about that. We'll see you at 12am then. Sometimes I forget I'm a rock star and have my own limo….just like my brothers."

She finished and exited the limo. Then she smiled at him and he took her arm as they approached the doors to the Signature Grand. When they entered everyone's eyes were fixed especially the girls.

"Oh she's so lucky to be with Alvin Seville. Why couldn't it be me?"

Jordin saw them enter together and crossed her arms by her chest. Brittany looked and grabbed him tighter.

"What's the matter Jordin cat got your tongue. I told you that Alvin from the Chipmunks was my man and my date for prom. See you tried to make me look like a fool and failed once again! Just like you're going to fail getting Prom Queen Ms. Hot Stuff! I'm the captain of the varsity Squad and the most popular girl in the senior class!"

Alvin pulled her.

"Brittany don't start trouble with your jealousy please! The whole school knows we're together chill will you! Just remember you're the only girl I love!"

She smiled and took his hand.

"Come on Alvin they're playing a slow song. Let's go join your brother and my sister Jeanette on the floor? Let's just hope they don't play one of our songs from our CD when they announce Prom King and Queen! I'll be so mad if they do; because then they'll ask us to sing and I really don't want to sing tonight. My throat is killing me because I've been yelling at my sister Jeanette all day trying to find out what her and Simon are doing after prom tonight. What about you any luck finding out what they're up to?"

He shook his head.

"Nope; but I'm in charge and was told if any of my brothers do anything Dave forbids under his roof I'm supposed to do the responsible thing and call him. Being the eldest really stinks sometimes I'll tell ya even if it's only by 5 minutes. Just be glad you're not in the same predicament as I am tonight. Let's just hope dear old Simon learned his lesson from the time I caught them in the act at your place. Enough about that let's go dance since it is a slow song for couples."

He took her hand and they went to the dance floor. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and he took her waist. She brushed his cheek and said.

"Every day that goes by I feel so lucky that we're together for such along time after all the drama we have to go through with our adoring fans. You'd think a young couple like us would've called it quits years ago. Now it's almost 9 years and we're still going strong. I love you so much Alvin."

He smiled and said.

"That makes the two of us! I love you too Brittany. We've been through a lot over the years and it has made our love grow stronger for one another and we're almost 18 and practically adults. Well I'm almost 18 and you're almost 17. The same age we were in that future Simon's machine showed us when we were just kids!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Week of the Prom

The Week of the Prom

Ch 3

"A Fight Breaks Out"

Eleanor was by the refreshment table when her ex-boyfriend approached her. Then he tried to dance with her and she walked away and talked to one of her friends.

"Oh Elle that gown is beautiful on you. Where's your date; I thought you were coming with Theodore Seville. I haven't seen him or his brothers all night maybe Jordin is right maybe they do have better things to do than attend the Senior Prom. "

She laughed and pointed to the dance floor.

"Nope they're here I just have no idea where Theo is? I see Alvin and Simon on the floor with my sisters but haven't seen him all night."

Paul got mad and tried to kiss her. Then she pushed him off of her and yelled.

"Leave me alone Paul we're finished. Let me go you're hurting me!"

Theodore looked up and saw him push Eleanor toward the wall and also saw his hand go across her mouth. Then he saw her fall and walked up to him.

"You're in trouble; you gone and messed with my woman."

Paul looked and laughed.

"What you going to do shorty bite me! Well I'm waiting go on I dare you! Your brothers are no where in sight there's no one to help you if I pound you Theodore! You're a wimp just like your brother Simon always having Alvin come and finish the fights for him! Ahh poor baby gonna cry now!"

Theodore's face turned red and his fist went right into Paul's mouth. Then Paul tried to punch him again, and Theo grabbed his hand and pounded him toward the floor. Jake looked and ran to get Alvin in a panic.

"Alvin we need your help! A fight just broke out by the refreshment table. Hurry up please!"

Alvin ran and saw Theodore beating on Paul, and jumped in. Then he pulled him off of Paul and yelled.

"What got into you Theodore; answer me I mean it! Theodore!"

He looked and said as he fixed his suit.

"Eleanor's ex- boyfriend Paul tried to kiss her and she pushed him off of her. Then I saw him luring her into the wall, and then I saw him smack her across the mouth and got furious! So I beat him up! He hit my woman what was I supposed to do just stand there and do nothing! Boys aren't supposed to hit girls and he did. What would you have done?"

Alvin looked and said.

" I probably would've caused worse damage than you. You should've still gotten me or Simon."

He shook his head.

"If I would've left and got you or Simon he would've bruised Elle up. Besides she's my girl and I'm supposed to protect her like you and Simon protect her sisters."

Alvin thought for a second and responded.

"True that so you handled it well. I'm very proud of you Theo."

Brittany went to look for Alvin and saw her baby sister on the ground motionless and not breathing. She started to break down in tears and Alvin heard her crying. Then he ran to her and held her close trying to console her.

"He killed my baby sister Alvin! She's not moving or breathing!"

Theodore ran to where Eleanor lay motionless and not breathing. Then he looked and said.

"Back up everybody I need space. Just be quiet and don't move."

He leaned down to her and gave her CPR; then she opened her eyes and hugged Theodore. Alvin looked at Brittany and said.

"She's fine Brittany. Paul knocked her unconscious but Theo revived her. Come on princess dry those tears and calm down. Wait till I get my hands on my brother and your sister! Here use my handkerchief to wipe the tears. Let me help Theo with your sister. Go on sit down at our table or wait until we go with you."

She stood and watched as Alvin and Theodore helped up Eleanor. She ran into his arms and gave him a kiss on his lips. Then he looked and smiled asking.

"Are you ok Elle? Sorry I didn't get there sooner; at least you're safe now in my arms where you belong. Here hold out your wrist I have something to give you."

She put out her wrist and he put it around her wrist. Then he took her arm and followed Alvin and Brittany back to the dance floor. Simon looked and saw Theo's suit messed up and asked.

"What happened to you?"

Theodore looked and said.

"Elle I'll be right back. Let me go fix my suit right then we'll have our first dance of the night."

He walked toward the men's restroom and entered. Then he entered the stall and tucked his shirt back in his pants. When he finished he fastened his belt and put his jacket back on. Then he exited and washed his hands. Finally he exited the bathroom and returned to the dance floor. She smiled at him and said.

"That's more like it shall we join our brothers and sisters now?"

He smiled and took her hand. Then they got in position by his brothers and her sisters. He grabbed her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you so much Theo! We've come such a long way since we were kids and now look we're together for nearly 9 years!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes I know that we have. Then I am glad we started out as friends and then a couple because we've been through a lot together over the years. I love you too Elle."

She smiled and asked.

"Have you forgotten how to kiss Theo? Since when do you kiss me on my cheek? Now we both know that's now how you're supposed to kiss your girlfriend."

He smiled and moved her hair from her face and their lips met as his embrace on her became closer. She grabbed his neck and returned his approach.

"Have you thought about our plans after prom yet?"

He smiled and nodded. Then he took the key out of his pocket and showed her. She smiled back at him and said.

"I'm not saying anything has to happen tonight. I just don't want to be with anyone else but you after our prom."

He smiled and said.

"Neither do I. Let's just enjoy the remainder of our prom and think about that when we go in our room ok? Come on they're about to announce King and Queen. Let's go sit down and listen to who is lucky enough to win. Come on Alvin, Brit, Simon, and Jean . Let's go sit down they're about to announce King and Queen."

All 6 of them make their way to the table and sit down. Then Jordin walks over to Brittany and smiles slyly.

"Are you ready to lose Miller. Well you are going to lose it'll be me up there dancing in the spotlight with Alvin!"

Alvin sipped his cider and looked up.

"Oh really exactly how is that possible Jordin? Brittany is the most popular girl in the senior class not you; and even if she does lose I won't dance with anyone else but my Queen so do us all a favor and stop fantasizing about me! It isn't going to happen I love Brittany and no other girl; bye Jordin! Now get away from our table you're dirtying the air we're breathing with that cheap perfume you have on…and you're choking me too! Now scram!"

Simon and the others laughed when they heard that and watched as she ran back to her table angry. Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin while Jordin watched her every move. He smiled at her and asked.

"Oh alright what was that for? Can't you see I'm trying to eat here. Couldn't you have maybe waited for me to finish chewing my food? Sometimes I wonder about you Brittany I swear. Was it that important that you had to kiss me while I was eating. You know I almost choked."

She looked and said.

"I'm sorry alright. Sue me why don't you? I thought you finished chewing you were talking Hot Shot!"

Simon buried his head and shook it.

"Here we go again. Not even at prom can those two prevent getting into a stupid fight?"

Jeanette laughed and smacked him.

"Look up Simon. They're not fighting they're making out while the entire senior class watches them too! Hello can you two breathe already; they're about to announce Prom King and Queen!"

They broke apart and Alvin sipped his cider again.

"Don't do that again Brittany understand me?"

She looked and said.

"Me; ooh you have your nerve Seville!"

He looked and smiled slyly. Then he leaned over and kissed her again and she remained silent. Then Theodore squirted him with water and pointed to the podium! Not too much just a flick…Alvin just looked and put his arm around Brittany as she also watched the podium.

One of Jordin's friends said.

"They're really the perfect couple. I've never seen Alvin Seville hold a girl like he's holding Brittany Miller right now! I'm so jealous! I hate her right now!"

Brittany sighed as she felt his arm by her head and smiled. Then she looked and asked him.

"Who do you think will win King and Queen? I'm not so sure now last I checked Jordin was leading and so were you! If you get King and she gets Queen I'll be devastated. I don't want to see you in another girl's arms Alvin! I'm serious why are you ignoring me?"

He sighed and said.

"Brittany will you stop putting yourself down already? Even if you don't get Queen I'll still pick you…We don't necessarily have to dance with the one who wins King or Queen you know! You worry too much!"

She looked as she rested her head on him and said.

"I have to especially having a boyfriend who is the lead singer of the hottest band in Rock N Roll ! Your fans are obsessed and will do just about anything to get close to you! It scares me Alvin! You think it's so easy for me but it really isn't!"

Simon looked and said.

"Look at it this way his fans get close to him, but you're the one he…gives"

Alvin put his hand over his mouth and yelled.

"Don't you even start that again! Simon I mean it shut your big mouth! You are really getting under my skin with those remarks! You nearly got me busted from our father cause you can't shut your mouth when you're supposed to!"

Jordin overheard and asked.

"Busted doing what exactly? Wouldn't you rather with a real woman than a little girl like Brittany over there clinging to you like a flea on a dog!"

Brittany's face turned red and she jumped up and punched her in the mouth. Then she glared.

"You're just jealous cause he's with me and not you! Besides the entire basketball team said you is the worst when it comes to satisfaction! You couldn't satisfy him if you tried to; only a real woman could and that you certainly aint especially with those fake balloons!"

At that all 6 of them laughed and stared at Jordin as she sat at her table burying her head in shame. Alvin looked and asked.

"Did the whole team really say that? Wow I'm definitely behind the only one who told me that was Mike! Oh well I had a feeling anyway!"

She glared and he gulped.

"Not that I was thinking of her in that…umm I'm going to shut up now…easy Brittany I didn't mean anything by it honest!"

She glared at him and said.

"For your sake you better not have or you'll be one sorry Chipmunk Alvin Seville! I'll make your life miserable if it does come back to me that you and her…aah the thought of it makes me sick!"

Jake looked and said.

"No he didn't she attacked him in the boys locker room and he got ticked off and pushed her off of him!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Aren't you over exaggerating just a little Jake? She didn't attack me she followed me into the boys locker room and I told her off! I wouldn't touch her if she was the last girl on the face of the earth! I'm more than happy with what I got?"

Jake looked and asked smiling slyly.

"Exactly what do you got that makes you so happy hmm Alvin?"

He looked and glared.

"None of your business! Oh here we go again you just can't keep your mind out of the gutter can you? I don't want to be anywhere near you or your date tonight after prom! I have my own plans thank you and my limo!"

They finally went to the podium and the announcement began.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the moment we've all been waiting for all night. Our King happens to be the lead singer in the hottest band in the biz today, and also the captain of our Division Champion Varsity Basketball Team Alvin Seville!"

Everybody watched as he made his way to the podium and received his crown. His brothers and sisters clapped all except Brittany she had her head buried in her hands as Jordin glared at her with a smirk. Besides the entire hall clapped as they placed the crown on his head. He also began to worry who was getting Queen and really didn't want to hear the results since he also recalled seeing Jordin leading Brittany by a huge margin.

Finally seniors our Prom Queen happens to be the lead singer in the 2nd hottest band in the biz today, and The Captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad that has taken our Varsity squad to many championships placing 1st. Ms. Brittany Miller of the Chipettes!"

Jordin's mouth dropped and Jeanette glared at her.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue! You actually thought you had a chance against the Captain of the Varsity Squad because you slept with the guys on the basketball team well all except Alvin anyway. Well you were wrong and the polls you saw were fake. I placed those in your locker on purpose because I happen to be the President of The Senior Student Council! But I chose not to announce the winners cause I knew since lunch on the last day of exams that my sister and her man won! The real results were Brittany leading you by a long shot not you in the lead you little blonde slut! Yea Jordin my sister's man is Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks and has been for nearly 9 years! So eat that! Just like Elle and I are with Simon and Theodore from the Chipmunks nearly 9 years too! You're nothing but a groupie that has nothing better to do with her life than fantasize about ALVIN when you know you don't have a prayer getting with him! Just like you found out the day you tried to get him to sleep with you cause he happens to be the Varsity Basketball Team Captain! His two friends are witnesses to his reaction to your little game and according to them he brushed right passed you and told you off!"

Jake looked at Brittany and said.

"What are you waiting for? Hello you won prom queen go stand by your man everyone is waiting for you go! Sorry we fooled you and Alvin but it was the only way that little slut would've been put in her place…and he wasn't nice about rejecting her either! His mouth really went off! Some words came out of his mouth that I had no idea were even in his vocabulary and he made her cry! So you owe him an apology for even thinking he would stoop that low and ill…..I walked away from her when she tried to also! The only one that was stupid enough was Mike! Why else you think he got suspended the end of the season! Brittany he's getting very impatient move it will you or would you rather him come and get you!"

Alvin looked and shook his head.

'Tell me she isn't being this stubborn! Ooh sometimes she really gets to me!'

Mike looked and said.

"Umm bro can you go get the queen please? She seems to be more interested in the conversation than the results she was so worried about! Alvin go on as soon s you get her we have a surprise for you both."

He looked .

"Mike I swear if you play one of the songs I recorded with her I'm going to knock you out! I do not want to sing tonight and neither does she. We are here to have a good time not to perform…don't you even think about it I mean it!"

He looked and smiled slyly.

"I promise I won't Boy Scout honor!"

He looked and stared.

"You aint no Boy Scout buddy so don't even try and fool me! If I go and get her and you play one of those songs you're going to be sorry!"

He smiled and said.

"I promise I won't."

Alvin said to himself.

'Yea sure right when I take her hand he will; and then we're going to have to sing and then I'll kill him!'

He walked over to their table and tapped her shoulder. She looked and smiled.

"Oh Alvin I'm sorry I was just into the conversation we were all having! About the way you really rejected that little blonde slut in tears cause she lost to me for Prom Queen! I think I owe you an apology for even thinking you'd stoop that low! Will you accept my apology or not!"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Yes of course I will. Your crown your majesty. Shall we?"

She took his hand and then the song started and he shook his head.

"Remind me to kill him when I specifically told him not to play one of the songs we recorded together. Now the hall is going to beg us to perform and I'm going to be very angry!"

The hall looked and asked.

"Please sing you two are so good together! Please Alvin for your fans!"

He looked and glared at Mike.

"I'm going to kill you after the prom ! Can you please give us the microphones? Sorry about this princess!"

She took the microphone and smiled.

"It's ok I don't really mind. They are our fans we can't let them down now can we? Can we Alvin?"

He shook his head.

"No we can't let our fans down. Besides it happens to be our song too! Let's just hope my voice doesn't crack while we sing after all the yelling I just did!"

Brittany smiled and nodded then she looked at Mike.

"Alright Mike from the top ok! We're going to get you after this you know that right? You just better pray his voice holds up!"

The music starts and Alvin comes in right on cue.

_Listen; I woke up this morning and heard the TV saying something about disaster in the world and it made me wonder where I'm going. There's so much darkness in the world but there is still some beauty left in you girl. But what you give me lets me know I'll be alright._

_Both _

_Cause if your love was all I had in this life then that would be enough to the end of time. So rest your weary heart and relax your mind. Cause I'm gonna love you until the end of time._

_Brittany_

_If he ever wonders how I'm feeling he should know that as long as he loves me I know I'll alright! Thinking about Alvin…_

_Alvin_

_When she's with me then I know we'll be alright._

_Both_

_Cause if your love was all I had in this life then that would be enough until the end of time. So rest your weary heart and relax your mind. Cause I'm going to love you until the end of time…._

_This one is for the lovers. If you're out there then let me hear you say Oh oh oh…_

_Ending_

_Cause if your love was all I had in this time then that would be enough until the end of time._

The song ended and everyone clapped . Then they bowed and Alvin glared at Mike and walked over to him.

"You know I nearly lost my voice at the end of the damn song! Next time I tell you I don't want to sing you'll listen! My throat is killing me now…tomorrow I'm lucky if I have a voice at all!"

He looked and didn't see Jean or Simon and he asked.

"Theo where did Simon and Jeanette go? Ooh I'm going to knock him out I swear. What are you and Eleanor doing tonight? It's ok you can tell me just don't lie to me like Simon did. I'm in charge and if he does what I think he's going to do and where I'll have to call dad and he'll be in big trouble I can't cover for him again. I did it last year and just can't anymore I'm the eldest and have to be responsible. Now where are you two going tonight?"

He looked and said.

"No where really. We can't I forgot to get a limo. How can I be so stupid?"

Alvin looked and asked.

"So you're just staying here in the room tonight? See if you would've told me earlier I would've let you two come with Brittany and I to the beach. I have the limo coming back for us in a minute; if you want you can come with us and then I'll get my car and then you two can have the limo tonight so it can drop you back off here so you two can go in the room. Then in the morning you can ask him to pick you up and drop both of you off at home."

Theo hugged his older brother.

"Oh really thank you Alvin! Oh that performance was amazing; you really shouldn't have yelled at Mike the way you did. He was only trying to liven up the party a bit and having you two sing did that. You two performing made this prom one we can never forget Alvin!"

He looked and said.

"Yea I know that, but I nearly lost my voice when we ended that song. That's' the reason why I didn't want to sing cause I was yelling at Simon all day and had a really sore throat"

Theo handed him the lemon and said.

"You remember what dad told us right? When you have a sore throat suck on a lemon and it'll soothe the soreness away. You always do it before we hit the stage."

He nodded and said.

"Yea you're right I do. I'll go apologize to Mike now and then meet you and the others outside. Go on Theo I'll be right there."

Brittany looked.

"Oh no you won't I'm going with you to apologize to Mike because that lil blonde slut is eyeing you up and down. It seems like she's undressing you with her eyes. Look for yourself if you think I'm hallucinating! I mean it look where her eyes are!"

He looked and took her waist as he walked up to Mike. Then Jordin continued to eye him up and down and Mike's girl looked and said.

"What's the matter Jordin you see something you like? Well too bad for you whatever you want is all Brittany's no other girl can have it! So I'd advise you to back off of Alvin before you really get hurt! Brittany is one Chipette you don't want to mess with especially when it comes to Alvin."

Brittany glared and said.

"Well said girl. So I'd advise you to keep your eyes in your head Jordin he's my man and I'm not about to share him now scram!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Must you be so possessive? It is annoying sometimes you know that! Hello we're together nearly 9 years you should know better than to waste your words. Please just let her talk we're out of High School now Brittany. You won't have to worry about her anymore so chill princess ok!"

She smiled and grabbed him then she said.

"Ok Alvin I will. I just love you so much!"

He looked and smiled.

"Yea I know you do and I also love you. Let me apologize to Mike and then we'll be on our way ok?"

He walked up to Mike and said.

"Sorry about yelling but my throat was really sore when I sang that song. Its been like that all day because I have been yelling at my brother all day! Not Theodore either Simon the one who always thinks he's the oldest. So what you two up to tonight after prom? Can you believe it Mike? In a few weeks we graduate from High School and have to move on with our lives. "

Mike looked and said.

"Yea I know that. I just hope your fame doesn't get to your head and you forget about me and Jake bro we've been best friends since Elementary. Another thing bro don't lose her she's one in a million and you know I'm right! I'm surprised you two lasted as long as you did especially with the constant bickering and denial you liked each other when we were kids. Also the paparazzi up your butts every time you go out on a date or to a dance! Talk about a hard life…I wouldn't be able to hack it! How you managed is beyond me!"

Brittany looked and said.

"He's already a huge star and hasn't forgotten bout you two so you have nothing to worry bout he'll keep in touch. You two have been by his side throughout all the drama he deals with 24/7 being a lead singer in a band since he was like 6 or 7. I'm talking for him cause his throat is hurting and I don't want him to talk until it feels better."

Alvin looked and said.

"My throat is fine now. You can stop talking now! Of course I won't forget about you two. We've known each other even before the fame came and neither of you have changed toward me so you have nothing to worry about.. See you guys at graduation. Oh yea after the graduation ceremony my father and her step mother are throwing all 6 of us a graduation party. Umm Brittany can you excuse us for a second I'll meet you outside by Theo and your sister. Don't worry Jordin left you don't have to worry about her. Just go outside I'll be right out! Brittany please don't make me yell at you!"

She kissed him and headed outside and he sighed.

"Oh alright you two I am going to propose to Brittany as soon as I get my father and mother's blessing and of course Ms. Miller's. Promise me you two will not spill it to her the only brother I trust with that is my brother Theodore and you two. I'll tell Simon after I get their blessings. My luck if I tell him he'll go blab his mouth and get me in trouble like usual! He's really good at that!"

They both looked and said.

"Whoa aren't you too young to get married. I mean you're not even 18 that's' not normal."

He looked and said.

"I'm not normal remember I'm a chipmunk. My mother married our father when she was only 16."

They looked puzzled.

"Huh she married Dave?"

He shook his head.

"No our real father that got killed protecting us and my mother when we were just born. I seen him killed not Simon or Theodore. They have no idea. Just promise me you won't say a word to Brittany, her sisters, or my brother Simon. Oh and at graduation I'll give you two the invitations to the party. Have fun tonight boys I know I will!"

He exited the hall and they all got in the limo. The chauffer dropped off Alvin and Brittany at their house and he got his car. Then he drove toward the beach like he promised. As for Theo and Eleanor they decided to just go riding around for a bit until they went back to the room at the Signature Grand. As for Jeanette and Simon they were in the living room making out on his couch while they watched a romantic movie.


	4. Chapter 4

The Week of the Senior Prom

The Week of the Senior Prom

Ch 4

"Tension Arises"

As they drove toward the beach she asked.

"Can we stop at my house so I can pack a change of clothes? I don't know how I'll be able to enjoy myself if I'm suffocating. You should also stop at your house and change."

He shook his head.

"I'll be fine really. I would rather avoid my house tonight to tell you the truth. Cause if I go home now my brother will ruin our night and I don't want that to happen. I'll wait out here for you."

She looked and said.

"I'll change when we get to our room. You can come in you know. I trust you not to try anything while our stepmother is home; and probably asleep in her room. See her car in the driveway. Come on inside Alvin I won't be that long I promise.

He sighed and got out of his car and followed Brittany inside as she entered after she used her key to unlock the door. Ms. Miller saw him and looked.

"Oh hi Alvin dear how was the prom? By any chance do you know where Simon and Jeanette went after prom? I already called Eleanor and she told me they disappeared before prom ended. Then I called Simon's cell and got his machine. Then I tried to call Jeanette and she left her cell home on her bureau and it was off.! Where are you two off to anyway?"

He looked as he responded.

"We're going to the beach to take a walk beneath the moonlight. As a minor I can't be out driving at 1am so we'll be getting rooms at the hotel on the beach."

Her eyebrows went up.

"Did you say a room or did you say rooms? I'm hard of hearing dear can you speak up?"

He swallowed hard and said.

"I said rooms not room we both know better. As for where Simon and Jeanette went he didn't say anything to me. Just like Eleanor said they left 10 minutes before prom ended. Sorry I couldn't be of any help bye Ms. Miller see you in the morning."

They got in the car and she threw her bag in the back. Then he sighed with relief as he pulled out and said.

"Whew that was too close. We almost got caught. I can't believe she still thinks you're innocent at 16 1/2. Now you know why I am not stopping home. I bet he has your sister there and has his phone off! He better hope I don't go home and catch them again! He won't be able to get away with it again. Let's just hope he's as smart as he claims! Enough about Simon; I wonder how it's going with Theo and Elle? Ms. Miller did get Elle maybe they really aren't ready to go that far especially after what Paul did to her at prom. Should I call him or leave it alone?"

She looked and asked.

"Will it make you feel better if you call your baby brother Alvin? Then maybe we can focus on us for once in your life!"

He looked and glared.

"Exactly what does that mean? I am in charge Brittany; don't you think I should know where they are just in case my father asks me. Even though I already know where Simon is. He was really nervous when he talked to me earlier; and came to me for advice because he was confused."

She rested her head on him and sighed. Then he dialed Theodore's cell. While they were making out she heard his cell ringing and said.

"Go on answer it; it's probably your older brother Alvin. I have to see if I can get your stupid brother Simon. My stepmother is really angry and in a really bad mood!"

He looked and answered.

"Hey Alvin what's up? Why are you calling me? Where are you and Brittany anyway? Did you get Simon yet? Ms. Miller is really having a fit because Jeanette never checked in. I tried to call his cell and keep getting his machine and so does Elle."

He sighed and responded.

"No but I will call him as soon as I find out how it's going with you and Eleanor. Is everything alright now?"

He looked at her and said.

"It was going fine until you called me. Can we maybe talk about this more when I see you at home? What time is dad coming in again? I am curious because I want to be there before he gets home. The last thing I need right now is to get yelled at. Besides I know you are tired of getting in trouble. I gotta go now she's getting impatient with me and I don't need that right now! Tonight is prom night a lot of couples move ahead in their relationships and I'm really tired of fighting it especially since I'm already 17. Oh you two need to be careful on the beach; I overheard Jordin and Paul talking they're supposedly staying at the same place as you two. So I think you should watch out for paparazzi! You know how Jordin is; I mean she's your most obsessed fan and also your ex girlfriend. Just be careful please?"

He sighed and said.

"Thanks for the warning we will be. Have fun Theo and dad is coming home around 11:30am. So it would be wise to check out around 10:30am so we can all get home before any of us get caught! Well all except Simon anyway if he asks I'm playing stupid! Bye Theo enjoy the night to the fullest!"

He smiled slyly as Eleanor took his cell from his hand and said.

"Are you done hesitating or do I need to convince you more on how bad my body is calling out for your touch! You're not going to make me make the 1st move are you? It's just normal Theodore you're the man and I'm the woman we follow, and men lead."

He looked and said.

"I know that, but I don't know how to start it off! I also want you but am a little nervous you might not be ready even though I am! To tell you the truth I'm way beyond ready feel my body and see how ready I am!"

She looked and pulled her hair out and began to kiss him full of passion moving her hands down to where his dress pants were zipped up. He swallowed hard as she pulled it down and unfastened them. Then he grabbed her hand and said.

"I thought I was supposed to make the 1st move not you? First that gown must come off so we can move ahead."

She smiled slyly and said.

"Why don't you do the honors it might make you feel better."

He moved his hands to the back and unzipped her dress then he slowly moved it down and pushed her down to the bed. Suddenly everything faded from sight and she closed her eyes. As she tried to catch her breath she said in a loud sigh.

"Oh I 'm so glad you finally have the trust in me to have this night be so special for us both. I love you so much Theodore."

He smiled slyly as he brushed her hair back from her face and said.

"Let's just hope you and I are as slick as your older sister and my brother. Cause if my father sees any trace of shock on my face he'll be furious. You seen how he reacted the night they nearly got busted. I thought for sure Alvin would be grounded for Spring Break; but he was smart enough to convince our father nothing really happened between them. That Simon was up to his tricks again because he was just jealous. I'm so exhausted now. Let's get some sleep; unless you want to go on till dawn? Whatever you want to do let me know and I'll give it to you. It is the night of Prom!!"

She pulled him down and fought the tears in her eyes.

"No we should go on till as long as we can last. Since we probably won't have another opportunity to be like this again! You are a Chipmunk am I right? You have a lot more to offer this Chipette don't you!"

He smiled slyly and began again silencing her as her nails dug into his skin.

Back in Alvin and Brittany's hotel room he dialed Simon. Jeanette heard it ringing and answered fighting to catch her breath while Simon was fast asleep by her side in none other than Alvin's bed.

"Oh hi Alvin why are you calling Simon? We just came in from the movies what's up? How's everything between my sister and you? Sorry we left 10 minutes before Prom ended but we caught a late movie."

He smiled slyly and let Brittany hear Jeanette's breath. Then she took the cell and said.

"You best get your but on his cell and call Ms. Miller. You are really in big trouble come morning for leaving your cell at home. Whatever you two are doing; you better hope and pray that his father doesn't catch you! I got news for you if he does you better not even ask me or Alvin to stick up for you again! Do I make myself clear…now get on that cell and call Ms. Miller she's worried sick about you Jeanette. Goodbye!"

She hung up his cell in a rage and he looked and said.

"I love it when you get pissed off! That alone puts me in the mood what do you say? I know that's what you want it's all over your face! It's been awhile since we've actually been alone like this without everyone up our butts! Brittany it's not even 12:30am and I really don't want to see Paul or my ex right now! Can you take a rain check on the moonlit walk along the shore! I promise I'll make up for it. Looking out of this window makes me sick…look at those two right beneath that pier and they're drunk too! Mind you they're way under age too! Brittany hello are you paying attention to a word I'm saying Brittany!"

She looked up from the bed and said.

"Yes I am; are you just going to continue talking or make the best of this night? It is the night of the Senior Prom you know! Stop paying attention to what is out there and pay attention to what you have right now! Either you get your butt over here or I'm going to sleep! ALVIN! Fine then suit yourself goodnight Alvin!"

He closed the drapes and turned toward the bed then he entered the bathroom and took off his suit and hung it up on a hanger in the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth he realized her dress was already hung up on a hanger. Then he also seen her bag open and saw the jeans and tank top still in the bag beneath her tooth brush and make up bag. He exited the bathroom and saw her eyes closed. Then he got in the bed next to her and started to tickle her.

"Are you really asleep or are you faking it?"

She laughed and pulled him down to her kissing him full of passion as she took her hair out and let it spread across the pillow. While he continued to kiss her he realized she was wearing a set in black lace. She felt his hands moving up her thighs and sighed loudly. Then she realized they had slipped down and felt his hands as they moved beneath the covers so warm against her soft skin. She also whispered in his ears as his hand moved to the back as he unfastened it and let it fall.

"It was Victoria's Secret you know!"

He smiled slyly as he pushed her down to the bed and responded.

"Yea I know already! That's the only lace sets you buy now that you're a mature teen."

She closed her eyes as the sensation moved through her body once again after several months without his loving! She said as she fought to catch her breath.

"Of course I'm with you aren't I! How else can I let you know what I'm in the mood for without the lace hmm Alvin!"

He silenced her and looked to the side where she slept on his chest and stroked her forehead gently. Then he covered them both with the sheet and held her close to him after he kissed her forehead. Saying to him self.

'Hopefully my little surprise for you will make you speechless. Let's just hope the answer is yes when I get the guts to propose to you.'

He held her close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Brittany goodnight."

She saw him fast asleep and also kissed him on the forehead. Then she wrapped her arms around him and also whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Alvin goodnight and thank you!"

He looked up and said.

"You're very welcome Brittany. Let's get some sleep now we have to be at my house before my father. Let's just hope I'm wrong about my brother and your sister cause my father will blow his top and your step mother will hear his mouth even though you ladies happen to live 3 doors down from us! Then they'll both be in big trouble especially after my father warned him too many times when he tried to get me in trouble when we weren't even doing anything but listening to music and talking about your hard life since you were babies! The day my father walked in my room and saw you asleep on me beneath my comforter. Don't you remember that afternoon?"

She smiled and said.

"How can I forget? You argued with your father for nearly an hour because Simon had to go and make it more than it was. Then after the arguing was finished we all ganged up on your braniac brother including his own girlfriend!"

At that Alvin laughed.

"Yea I know that was too funny! Enough talking sweetie we really need to get some sleep I still have to drive in the morning you know. Goodnight."

The next morning she was the 1st one up and entered the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished with her shower she laid her gown on the bed and shook Alvin.

"Come on Alvin it's almost 10am. We need to get going toward your house."

He woke up and also entered the bathroom to take a cold shower after the long night with Brittany. Then she looked out of the window and saw Jordin and Paul asleep on the sand in the nude and laughed when the cop grabbed them both.

'Serves you right you little blonde slut. Trying to steal my man from me after you messed it up on your own like Susie.'

When he finished his shower he put his shirt on and left it out after he fastened his pants. Then he grabbed his jacket and also looked out at where he saw those two in cuffs.

"Now you know why I didn't want to go on the beach last night. We both would've got arrested even though we're not like those two and it would've screwed up both our images. Come on Brit we have to get going. It's along drive from here to my house. Are you sure you have everything?"

She smiled and took his arm. Then they handed in the key to the desk. He laughed when he saw the cop pushing Paul and Jordin in the back of the squad car! Then he heard Paul calling to him.

"Yo Alvin you're a witness we weren't doing anything but sleeping on the beach right? What about you Brittany?"

He looked and said.

"What I saw was you and Jordin making love beneath the pier and drinking alcohol and also smoking pot! So don't even turn me into a liar I was no where near you two sex crazed maniacs! Bye Paul I hope you two make bond before graduation!! See you; oh and officer also charge him with attempted violation on a minor when he just turned 18 a month ago!"

They got in Alvin's car and he drove toward his house. When he pulled up he saw all the lights off and realized they left the front door open.

'Real swift Simon! Leaving the front door open after 12am. Yea you're smart you obviously are brain dead! Even I would've had sense enough to lock my door if I was here all alone!'

Brittany watched as he walked upstairs and followed behind him. He looked in Simon's room and didn't see them in his bed. Then he looked across the hall and his face turned red as he listened by his door and heard them still at it! He stormed back downstairs and waited for Dave to pull up. She looked and asked.

"What's the matter Alvin? You really seem angry what is it?"

He looked and said in an angry tone.

"They're in my room making love! I'm going to tear him limb from limb after my father deals with him! He had to go use my bed when he has his own and mine is a water bed. Does that answer your question! I just got that bed too and those are also new sheets."

She looked and asked.

"You have a water bed? Why would you sleep on a water bed isn't it hard to sleep?"

He looked and said.

"No it's not. It's very comfortable. Oh here comes my father too come on Brittany. It's time the elder brother takes the responsibility and gets him busted. Oh and here comes Elle and my brother too. Just in time thank goodness Theo come here quick. At least you cooled down and so did I. We won't really get caught but Simon is about to."

Theodore looked and said.

"Oh no you were right all along. If that's the case then why is his door wide open?"

He looked.

"Oh because they're in my room and in my bed too! Oh did I forget to mention my bed is a water bed too! I'm going to kill him I swear! He also forgot to lock our front door too! That's it I'm done with him. You 3 stay here and let me go talk to dad."

He walked over to Dave's car as he exited and he asked.

"Where's your brother Simon and Jeanette? Alvin don't lie to me where are they?"

He looked and said.

"Oh in my room doing something you warned him about a million times. Not his room my room of all the rooms in the house."

He looked and said.

"In English Alvin! In your room doing what exactly! ALVIN!"

He swallowed hard and responded.

"They're in my room making love."

His face turned red and he yelled to Brittany.

"You 3 go to the girls' house and go get Ms. Miller. I mean it Alvin move it! That's it! Now he's finished after all the warnings I gave him he still does it!"

Alvin shrugged and they all walked down to Ms. Miller's house. Brittany used her key and unlocked the door.

"Oh Ms. Miller we're home."

She entered Ms. Miller's room and saw her bathroom door closed. So she knocked on the door.

"Oh Brittany dear I'll be right out. I'm getting dressed. Wait downstairs dear I'll be right there."

She walked downstairs and joined the other 3. Then she looked at Alvin and said.

"Ok you were right. They were up to no good last night. That's why he wasn't answering his cell and the reason my sister left her cell home."

Ms. Miller descended from the stairs and Alvin looked.

"Umm Ms. Miller can you come by our house Dave told us to come and get you."

She looked and asked.

"What for Alvin dear. Did you manage to get a hold of Simon and Jeanette?"

He looked and said.

"Umm no; but we do know where they are now. That's why Dave told us to get you."

She followed the 3 of them to the boys' house and Dave looked at Alvin.

"You were very responsible to get me! Now go downstairs in the living room and wait until we're done with those two! I mean it Alvin or go in the yard."

All 3 of them sat on the couch and he clicked on the TV. Then they heard Dave's mouth.

"Simon Seville get up out of your brother's bed and get dressed now! You too Jeanette move it now! Don't even back talk to me young man! I warned you too many times about this didn't I? How many times did I walk in on you two when you tried to? Now I come home and see you not even if your bed. Your older brother Alvin's bed! You're grounded do you understand me. No cell, no going out, and no Jeanette until you learn to control yourself! Do I make myself clear?"

He looked at Dave and said.

"Oh really what about Alvin is he innocent or something! Why don't you keep him away from Brittany he's been experienced since he was 14 and I didn't see you ground him like you did me! What do you think they did last night after prom? What about Theodore? Why not yell at them instead of me!"

Alvin heard that and stormed up the stairs!

"Excuse me what was that? I was too grounded when I was 14 and I got worse than you so don't even give me that crap! Sorry Dave but it's true you grounded me the entire summer and I was not allowed to talk to her on the phone or see her at all!"

Dave looked at Alvin and said.

"Thank you Alvin now please go downstairs and let me finish with your brother!"

He closed the bedroom door and said.

"Yes Dave I'm going."

Ms. Miller looked at Dave.

"Oh really then why didn't you tell me what happened 4 years ago? Are you telling me My Brittany was experienced at 13 ½ years old?"

Dave looked and nodded.

"Actually she was 13. He had just turned 14 and he begged me not to tell on her so I didn't! Ms. Miller that was years ago; they both learned their lesson after that. Let's not focus on Alvin and Brittany that's over and done with! Now we have to deal with these two and make sure they learn to have respect for their parent's house. I dealt with my son. Now you deal with your daughter."

Ms. Miller looked and yelled at Jeanette.

"Get dressed young lady as of today you're forbidden to see Simon until you learn to respect an adult's household and follow the rules. March home and into your room young lady!"

She looked and asked.

"What about Brittany? Isn't she in trouble? She's just as guilty as I am? What else you think they were doing in a hotel room on the beach? Besides her and Alvin done it more than Simon and I it's just not fair!"

Ms. Miller looked and said.

"Maybe so but they weren't caught! You and Simon were busted now you both face the consequences! Not another word young lady I said enough. Now get dressed and march your butt home and in your room!"

As they exited the house Jeanette glared at Brittany.

"You are sneaky I swear! I hope you're satisfied Brittany and you too Alvin! Now I can't see Simon thanks a lot you just couldn't cover for us again! Oh did I say that! We'll get you both mark my words!"

Alvin laughed.

"Yea right maybe in your dreams Jeanette! You did it no one else so don't even start on me or your sister! As for you Simon I'm going to kill you for using my bed! You better strip that bed or I swear I'll pound you!! Move it Simon I mean it! You disgust me!"

Dave looked and yelled.

"Alvin enough or you'll get grounded too. Don't push it young man!"

He sighed and said.

"Yes Dave I'll shut up as long as you make him strip my bed! Because I am not sleeping in my bed if they made love in it! I'll sleep in the spare room!"

Dave looked.

"Ok Alvin enough out of you! One more time you open your mouth I'll ground you also! Don't you even start Theodore you're also caught it's all over your face and Eleanor's. I'm not mad I just wish you would've come to me like your brother Alvin did when he decided he was ready!"


End file.
